Will you remember our history?
by Aneki-chan
Summary: callendo por el borde a la vista del hombre caian neji y hinata. mientras el hombre desaparecía y corriendo hacia ellos estaba sasuke, itachi y shizune -donde estan?-. sasuke camino hacia fugaku que estaba tendido en el piso. -sasuke debemos regresar-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… el fic "historia del pasado" de nejihina lo decidí cambiar porque se me complicaron algunas cosas así que lo modifique, a hinata es hija única aviso. ^^ ojala que les guste y Reviens malos, buenos o consejos. Yo aguanto XDDDDD

I mitha voy a **tratar** de seguir tu consejo de hacer los fic mas largoooooss

Sin más interrupciones (los derechos de naruto son de…. El nombre que siempre se me olvida).

Bla bla bla: comentario de personaje

(Bla bla bla): comentarios míos

"_bla bla bla":_ pensamiento de personaje

Hace mucho tiempo….

En la aldea de konoha, había gran conmoción por la celebración del acuerdo de paz que se impuso entre konoha y el clan uchiha después de tantas guerras y conflictos entre los aldeanos y los miembros del clan

.

Pero a la vez en las mansión hyuga otra celebración, el cumpleaños de la pequeña hinata, heredera de la mansión hyuga

En algún lugar de la mansión se encontraban los hermanos gemelos hiashi y hizashi conversando

- hizashi quería mostrarte a mi hija –mostró a la niñita de ojitos perla y pelo cortó con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro- hinata hyuga-

-hola pequeña hinata –le dio una calida sonrisa, mientras ella se ruborizaba- has crecido mucho… hoy te quería mostrar a alguien –tomo a su hijo de la mano y este le siguió- mi hijo neji tu primo

La niña se ruborizo, dándole una calida sonrisa, y el niño pensó _"ella es muy linda" _

-un gusto conocerla hinata-chan – la tomo de la mano- ¿quiere ir a jugar? –le sonrío-

-s-si neji-nii-san… -y corrió con el. Mientras los adultos sorreian (hiashi no) por la ternura de aquela pequeña escena.

…Y aun existía la duda de ¿por que Avia vuelto neji echo una furia y la pequeña hinata con un rubor muy notoria a los ya acostumbrados?

Pero esa duda queda en el olvido al pasar los días, donde ellos llenaban de risas, juegos con los sirvientes que fueron reprendidas por su padre, llanto cuando hinata se tropezaba y su carita daba contra el suelo. Para cualquiera que los vieran diría "que ellos son inseparables" y así es pero…. Un cariño mutuo no dura para siempre…

Una noche dentro de la casa nada se movía toso oscuridad lleno de sombras reflejadas en el piso de tatami, y con solo los sonidos del viento chocando contra las ventanas.

Y dentro de la habitación de la pequeña hinata

Ella dormía tranquilamente. Y un Ninja silencioso entro por la puerta percatándose que no la despertase, la tomo y salio raudo de la mansión, y cuando estuvo en el bosque escucho los grito de mujeres y las ordenes de hiashi. Y llevándose al heredero de aquel poderoso clan desapareció entre los árboles, sin saberse más de ella

Por 3 largos meses todos lo hyuga, (incluyendo a neji) AMBU y otros ninjas de konoha entrenados de encontrar a maleantes o desaparecidos, buscaron a la niña por el bosque en lo pueblos mas cercano, etc. Y todo se derrumbo para ellos cuando encontraron su pequeño kimono lila desgarrado y con manchas de sangre, sujeto a una pequeña rama que los dejo en shock a todos los presentes.

Cuando llegaron a su villa, la madre de hinata corrió hacia su esposo, cuando el le susurro: "lo lamento… pero no la encontramos…", la madre callo en el suelo llorando amargamente, mientras era observada por todos los presentes, pero nadie le ayudaba o consolaba. "_¿Así somos los hyugas?"_ Pensó el pequeño con largo cabello aparrado en una colita. Hiashi, solo hizo los preparativos para el funeral de su hija, invitando a amigo autoridades y amigos de la pequeña a su funeral ecepto su madre que estaba en su casa, pero no había salio desde la llegada de su esposo y ya había pasado una semana.

Al atardecer la mayoría dejo las rosas y se fueron, dejando a hiashi, hizashi y neji solos.

Hizashi se llevo a su hermano sabiendo que solo se torturaba, dejando a neji .

Cuando no hubo nadie a su alrededor el lloro, en todo el transcurso cuando volvieron a konoha y la ceremonia se había retraído. Pero no pudo aguantar más.

-hinata…¡HINATA-CHAN….-grito con gruesas lagrimes- MI HINATA POR…. POR FAVOR VUELVE!…. Vuelve conmigo…. te… te amo… te amo… tu no mueres me dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre… -en ese momento su sonrisa se borro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como la familia no tenia heredero directo, tuvieron que cederle el puesto a el heredero bouke neji. Él se volvió un joven apuesto de 17 años serio, estricto, con mucho carácter y con una mirada fría y sin sentimiento por algo o alguien.

- cuando terminara esta misión?- hablo el bouke

-Heer….cuando capturemos a los maleantes… ¿Por qué algo importante que hacer? ;) –lee le daba pequeños codazos con un guiño-

-asuntos de familia- respondió cortante el hyuga-

-neji y… ¡cuidado!- grito su amiga ten-ten

Antes de que pudiera hablar el hyuga, sintió un golpe un su pecho- ahg!

-aush!- se quejo una voz femenina-

-quien diablos eres!- grito el neji

-Lo-lo ciento no-no te vi…- respondió la niña con su hermoso cabello azulino largo y Nivea piel

-tonta, fíjate –la miro con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

-oye, tu idiota no le digas así a mi hermana!- hablo un oji negro

-tu serás el que lo impida?- hablo este en forma amenazante el castaño

-acaso quieres pelear conmigo?

-no seria mala idea imb*sil

El otro iba continuar discutiendo, cuando sintió unos leves tironees en su polera por su hermana - nii-san vámonos o llegaremos tarde –hablo ella con una cara triste que lo convenció

Suspiro y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de acuerdo… -camino, y se alejo en por una calle a vista del equipo de neji

_-Imb*siles _–pensó el peli café volteándose a sus compañeros- vamos! –grito mientras caminaba siendo seguido cansadamente por sus compañero

-siii- suspiraron sus compañeros-

_-Quienes serian esos idiotas, _-pensó el hyuga-_ pero lo bueno que no los vería mas a ese par, de ojos negro-_ y desapareció en una cortina de humo al igual que sus amigos

_**Continuara…**_

Reviens, comentarios una pequeña ayuda (que no sea por la asquerosa ortografía)


	2. capitulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a misashi kichimoto (asi se escribe?)

Bla bla bla: comentario de personaje

(bla bla bla) :comentarios míos

"_bla bla bla" _: pensamiento de personaje

"**la llegada y un recuerdo"**

Después de pasar una semana desde que empezó la misión de buscar al maleante que termino siendo un amigo de tsunade que le debía 10 llenes. En el transcurso tuvieron que aguantar a neji con su peor cara, pero "_lla pasara"_ pensavan optimistas sus compañeron. Pero **NO**

-Ah -_-# - resoplo el hyuga enojado, con una venita resaltando de su frente

-Calma… - hablo la castaña- terminamos la misión ¿o no?

-Como sea… - miro hacia la entrada donde había una gran carroza, a su costado un signo de un abanico- ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomando la mano de neji y lee- vamos a ver- y fue tironeando a sus compañeros hasta llegar a la carroza.

Cuando llegaron vieron que era lindo, bien, lujosa como para ser de cualquier persona y el símbolo le daba muy mala espina al hyuga. Pero en el interior se sentía movimiento.

-Nuevos estorbos? En esta villa –hablo el hyuga

-Neji – dijo lee- no les digas así, que ellos quizás le arde la llama de l-

-Ya entendí…-hablo con pereza. Lee señalo a un lado; como de costumbre ten-ten y lee le llevaron a rastras. Dirigiéndose hacia naruto

-Naruto-Kun ¿Qué vez? –dijo el peli negro

-¡Ha!... al parecer otro clan presumido- hablo mirando a lee

Apareciendo detrás de lee y ten-ten – como que otro clan presumido? Naruto…

-O_o ¡Neji! Eh… miren están saliendo! –Grito este señalando la puerta abierta del transporte-

El primero que salio fue un hombre medio mayor (fugaku), una mujer al parecer su esposa (mikoto) un (lindo) hombre/adolescente (itachi), un joven que neji reconoció al instante (sasuke)

-Si… llegaron puros estorbos –hablo este apretando sus dientes

-Oye… él, no es –se quedo callado cuando salio otra persona y percatándose de la mirada de odio que le daba el hyuga al uchiha.

Una joven peli azul salio

-Ella –hablo lee- es la… ¿son familia?

-Espera… -dijo la castaña- ¿y neji?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al ver a esa joven él se alejo raudo del lugar. Como si verla le hiciera daño.

Yendo al único lugar donde el se sentía seguro era alado de esa pequeña lapida que estaba a un lado de la de su padre y su madre

-Hola padres…–saludo el hyuga-… hola hina-chan… -se agacho alado para acariciar aquel objeto que decía el comienzo y fin de una vida- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Neji… -el nombrado se levanto rápido sin voltear a ver a su tío- ¿Qué ocurre?

neji giro mirando a el adulto- buen día hiashi-sama… porque pregunta si me ocurre algo?

-Neji-san –le hablo en la forma mas tierna posible- te e visto y cuidado dende pequeño así, que se cuales son tus reacciones y cual es el significado de cada una de ellas…. Y se cuando vienes es porque tienes una inquietud o pasaste un mal día

el hyuga menor se quedo quieto, ¿Cómo que el savia cada una de sus reacciones?... pero le había acertado. – Hiashi-sama…hoy e visto que un nuevo clan se quedo… en la villa y eso me preocupa, ¿por que no se si es un aliado o enemigo? -mintió

-Ah… ellos son aliados y vendrán a nuestros dominios para hablar

-…bien –hizo una reverencia- permiso me retiro – y se empezó a alejar pensativo

cuando no hubo nadie a su alrededor- hija, hermano se que miente… Solo quiero saber que es lo que le inquieta, entenderle quiero que confíe en mi. Cual es la verdadera razón para que venga aquí… ayudadme… -lo único que sonó fue las ramas chocar con la ventana y nada mas…-

Los uchiha después de hacer su entrada gloriosa fuero a su mansión.

-Que grande! –Hablo asombrada la uchiha menor-

-Hace mucho tiempo no venia a esta mansión….

-¿Cómo antes habías estado en este lugar? – pregunto acercándose a el-

-Sasuke, hinata (el nombre… mas adelante se sabrá porque es el mismo) –hablo itachi- si mejor van a recorrer la villa…

-¡Si!, por favor nii-san –suplico la hyuga-

-De acuerdo…-la toma de la mano y se fueron a la salida de la casa

Cuando salieron varios les vieron y se asombraban, y uno que otro se le insinúo a hinata, y salían con un ojo murado

-Nii-san no más golpes por favor…-se abrazaba a su hermano-

-De acuerdo- no mudo terminar la frase cuando alguien se tiro encima de el- ¡AGHT!

-Sasuke-kun cuanto tiempo ¡! Te extrañe! –grito la niña que estaba encima de el-

- O.O nii-san?

-a-aléjate! –el joven la empujo- que fastidiosa!

-¿Quién… es ella?

-Soy Sakura haruno ¿y tú? –se coloco un postura desafiante

-u-uchiha… hinata….. Su hermana

-Ho! –Se coloco alegre- hola un gusto… bienvenida a Konoha hinata

-Tonta haruno –susurro el uchiha- vamos –tomo a hina del brazo y se la llevo a tirones del lugar. Antes de que ella y su hermana empezaran a conversar

Luego de caminar por las calles encontraron un parque lindo, alado de un estanque cristalino. Que tenía unos juegos que estaban medio maltratados por el tiempo.

-¡Que lindo! –dijo la hyuga, para luego salir corriendo a un columpio y jugar en el-

_-Hinata…- _se sentó en una banca- _no se como lo haces para no maltratarte con el tiempo… _- un recuerdo que estaba en lo mas oculto de su corazón que ni el conocía se asomo

**FLASH BLACK (este se repetirá mas adelante igual)**

_El viento resoplaba las hojas de los árboles, en el parque todos los niños jugaban, reían y cantaban pero con el no, y solo porque era el hijo de un uchiha. El clan mas temido por su fama de "si me haces daño, te mato", pero el solo era un niño de 4 años, por dios cuando alguien a esa edad podía matar, si ni siquiera savia usar un cuchillo. Pero las personas no eran capases de ver que edad tenían sus enemigos, los cuales habían cambiado, ya no querían hacer la guerra o asesinar a las personas…solo querían remediar lo ocurrido y vivir en paz._

_-Ha… -resoplo el pequeño- **soy el mas temido por mi culpa de mi clan… genial… -**pensó con ironía el menor_

_-Hola –saludo alguien- como estas? Sasuke-kun_

_-A-LE-JA-TE Sakura, hasta cuando seguiré diciendo eso?_

_-Hasta que seas mi novio! Y me digas uchiha Sakura!_

_-Nunca en mi vida y hazte la idea –dijo para luego caminar por el parque alejándose de ella_

_-Sasuke-kun, nunca digas nunca porque se cumple! –grito la peli roza _

_Bueno… el era el mas temido para algunos niños y niñas, pero no para esa obstinada de la Sakura haruno que la había conocido y se había enamorado perdidamente de el._

_-Fastidiosa… -dijo mirando para atrás comprobando que ella no lo siguiera, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho- ¡AGHT! –y callo al suelo con un peso extra_

_-Go-gom-gomenasai! –grito una niña con la cara agachada_

_-Estupida, ten cuidado! –le grito. Cuando ella levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos perla, con una gran tristeza reflejada- **maldición…..**_

_lo inevitable, ella agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar sin levantarse del cuerpo de el niño, y a cada instante el llanto se hacia mas despacio. El apoyándose en sus codos hablo- niña?... her… niña?- ella levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos lleno de lagrimas, haciendo sentir al uchiha un gran dolor en el pecho_

_-Go-go-gomenasai… -dijo en susurro la niña._

_y el niño dijo algo que nunca se había escuchado de sus labios- no, yo debo disculparme por decirte Estupida…_

_-Bu-busco…el parque –se seco las lagrimas- sabes donde esta?_

_-Quieres que yo te lleve?_

_-s-si…_

_-pero primero… ¿puedes levantarte? –le sonrío_

_-ha? –miro, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo fuerte. Se levanto como en 2 segundos, ayudando al niño a pararse_

_Cuando llegaron al parque… empezaron a jugar, pero algo raro… ¿acaso ella no le tenia miedo por ser un uchiha?, que la podía matar en un segundo mientras ella se columpiaba alegre_

_-Niña… acaso no me tienes miedo? –pregunto este, después de que ella se bajara del juego_

_-¿He?, no entiendo –dijo esta con una gran interrogante en su cabeza_

_-Me tienes miedo?-repitió con pereza el moreno_

_-¿Yo?, ¿por que a de tenerte miedo?, si ve que eres una buena persona… -se quedo callado, nadie aparte de su familia le había dicho eso- que ocurre?_

_-Nada –luego, siguieron jugando y descansaron sobre la hierba, hablando de ellos y diciéndose las travesuras que había echo-_

_-Puedes decirme tu nombre… -hablo sonrojado el niño_

_-Hinata hyuga…_

_-Suena mejor…he… uchiha hinata_

_se sonrojo a mas no poder- ¿que? ¿Po-por que?_

_-Desde hoy serás mi novia –dijo dándole una amplia sonrisa_

_-Bueno…y cual es el tuyo? –le dio una sonrisa_

_-Yo… me llamo…_

_-Hinata! –grito su primo_

_-Neji-nii-san?… ¡ha! Nii-san Gomenasai, gomenasai! Yo… gomenasai no Devi_

_-Es tu hermano? O que es? –pregunto celoso el uchiha_

_-Un familiar –escupió como acido- y tu?_

_-Su novio… -hablo calmado el peli negro_

_-q-q-q-q-q-QUE! Hinata-sama no esta a edad de tener novios así que anda asiéndote la idea! –grito este mando de la mano a la niña- vámonos!_

_-Es…espera nii-san…_

_-Hinata… -susurro el uchiha_

_-Adiós! Cuídate! –grito, para luego darse vuelta y seguir a su furioso primo_

_-Hinata uchiha… __**MI**_ _**novia**_…

**THE END FLASH BLACK**

La recordó, ellos eran novios… -pero el tal neji, el cual le veía algo familiar cuando lo vio en el país de las olas, era el mismo que le había interrumpido, cuando eran pequeños. . Pero ahora, el tal neji (como le dijo la niña cuando pequeños) no savia quien era ella, **pero**… es su HERMANA no una niña cualquiera sino **fa-mi-li-a**… ¿Qué ara…?

_**Continuara….**_

Reviens?

**Aneki-chan! **


	3. capitulo 3

Siguiente capitulo

Bla bla bla: comentario de personaje

(bla bla bla) :comentarios míos

"_bla bla bla" _: pensamiento de personaje

Después de pensar un rato todos los sentimientos encontrados al igual que sus recuerdos, el uchiha se quedo soñando o perdón pensando

-Nii-san

-_su novia, que lindo…_

-Nii-san?

-_ella también acepto…_

-Sasuke-nii-san?

-_solo ella es para el… y solo para el_

-Sasuke-san!

-¿! Qué ¡? –grito este levantándose de la banca. Y caminando donde su Hinata- ¿ocurre algo hina?

-Ya, es tarde, debemos volver…

-Pero si recién son las 16:48 pm…. –dijo este mirando su reloj-

-Vamos! –le tomo el brazo dándole pequeños tirones, hasta que el cedió, cuando aumentaron el paso. Y ella se detuvo de un golpe, haciendo que Sasuke se quedara una calle delante de ella-

Caminando hacia ella, demostrando enojo- y ahora que?

-Helado- dijo animada mientras entraba a comprar dos-

-… hinata… -dijo cuando alguien rozo algo brusco su hombro- oye tu ten cuidado!

-Cállate idiota –hablo un rubio-

-No me digas idiota, imb*sil –grito con un aura negro

-Ya, vasta de peleas amigos… -dijo un joven de corte de casco- que esto, de seguro no llegara a nada…

-Como sea- resoplo el uchiha mientras les daba la espalda-

Mirando lo detenidamente- tu eres… aquel que… -dijo niño de corte casco

Girándose- ha? …ya te recuerdo… tu eres del equipó de aquel neji… ¿o no?

¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –pregunto el rubio aun enojado-

-sale del almacén- nii-san toma –le entrega uno- ¡ha!, hola –dijo sonriéndoles

-Hola- dijeron los jóvenes al aniso- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Uchiha hinata, y ¿el vuestro? –Dijo, mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba un poquito-

-Uzumaki naruto, a tus servicios –le sonrío, tomando su mano y besándola, haciendo que ella y Sasuke enrojecieran (ella de vergüenza y el de rabia)

-Y yo rock lee, su servidor que tratara de avivar su llama de juventud –le dio un guiño

-¡Ya! hinata, tenemos que irnos como usted dijo, o llegaremos tarde –corto la conversación el azabache

-De acuerdo Sasuke-nii-san –dijo caminando alado de el -Adiós!... cuídense lee-san y naruto-kun

-Cuídese de ese pesado hinata-chan –grito el rubio

-Suerte –completo el otro- nos veremos otro día

Cuando llegaron, itachi les dijo que se alistaran para una visita a otro clan.

La casa hyuga era mas grande y, (aunque no lo admitiera) era mas lujosa que la suya

-Que lindo… -dijo asombrada la uchiha menor-

-Hija, ellos son los hyuga… aliados y amigos de nuestro clan, así que comportaos bien ¿de acuerdo?- hablo amorosa la mikoto

-Si –entraron y era una sala muy grande y hermosa, mirando para todas partes no se dieron cuenta que algunos hyugas entraron

-Bienvenidos a los dominios hyuga… soy Hisashi hyuga el líder del clan y el es el heredero neji hyuga, mi sobrino…

Fugaku se levanto acompañado de su familia- ella es mikoto uchiha mi esposa…

-Un gusto señores hyuga

Retomando el habla-…mi hijo mayor, itachi…

-Buenas tardes

-… el mi hijo Sasuke uchiha…

-…ummm...… -el solo asintió

-Y ella mi hija uchiha hinata la menor…

_-Hi-hinata?... _bien les damos una grata bienvenida, y nos alegramos que Allan vuelto después de tantos años…. –hablo Hiashi dándole la mano a fugaku-

-Lo mismo decimos

-jóvenes… ¿quieren recorrer la mansión? Mientras nosotros conversamos

-si!- dijo animada la niña mientras el otro asentía con una cara "me da igual mi casa es mejor que la suya"

-Yo paso- dijo itachi

-neji… puedes mostrarles la casa? Dijo el hyuga mayor

-ummm...… -se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta- síganme… -y camino, siendo seguido por lo uchiha.

Y en el camino neji, empezó a mostrarles la casa y en una que otra ves presumir, haciendo una competencia entre el y Sasuke de quien tiene cosas mas valiosas

-he? -La niña miro que una habitación tenia la puerta semi abierta, mostrando lo que tenia dentro. El hyuga al percatarse de eso cerro la puerta.- gomen…

-Sigamos –dijo este-

A así siguieron en silencio.

Cuando se hizo mas tarde, lo uchiha se fueron a su mansión.

Llegaron la niña corrió a su habitación, y se acostó boca abajo de su cama pensando

_Que hice mal?...por que neji-san se enojo…neji… neji… hiashi… neji… kumogakuren… _y ese nombre?

Al día siguiente…

La joven salia de su casa a escondidas, para que Sasuke no la viera y le empezara a alejar de todas y todos los que trataran de acercarse a ella

-Estoy a punto de salir… de la

-Que haces?- se escucho una voz masculina, recargada en el marco de una puerta

-Ha!, i-itachi-omii-sam

-¿itachi-**omii-sam**? Jajá –ella solo se sonrojo por su torpeza- y que haces andando así hacia la puerta? –hablo divertido itachi

-Es que… -juega con sus dedos- … Sasuke-nii-san el me… sobre protege mucho…. Cuando salimos a alguna parte….

-ha, entiendo, hacemos un acuerdo… no le diré nada, si me avisas a donde vas, cada ves que salgas sola. O me matarían si te ocurre algo… hina-chan

-¿Quién querría hacerme daño?

-Olvídalo, y corre que Sasuke se acerca –le sonrío-

-Vio al parque… vuelvo luego –corre de a casa en dirección al parque-

-Hinata… ah… -suspiro mientras se dirigia a la cosina

Mientras la niña se sentaba en la banca miraba como unos niños jugaban. Pero al ver a una pequeña jugar sola, y luego que llegara un niñito a jugar con ella le pareció adorable

-Hola Uchiha –hablo Sakura sentándose a su lado

-A Sakura-san ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, gracias y… tu hermano como esta?

-Igual… -dijo triste esta

-Igual de enojos? O gruñón? –bromeo la peli roza

-jajá –se rieron las dos, y empezaron a hablar, Sakura le contó de ella que había conocido a su hermano a los 3 años y le había dado un beso y el simplemente la empujo

-Que malo fue nii-san…-dijo triste mientras miraba a Sakura

-Si, peor yo no me daré por vencida, are que Sasuke-kun me ame a mi y solo a mi – dijo levantándose y mirando al cielo- por eso, hinata necesito unos consejos… por favor… -la tomo de las manos haciéndole carita de perrito

-Her… ¿yo? Sakura-san no puedo…

-Por que? Hinata? Solo es un consejo es lo único que te pido – mientras se sentaba en la banca sin soltar sus manos

-Sakura… perdona pero yo no puedo nii-san me retaría…- se solto de su agarre

-…. Pero… si tu **nii-san** no lo sabe, no te retara –le dio un guiño-

-sakura…. San… ah…de acuerdo… a el no le gusta las hostigosas, que lo persigan, le gusta el sushi, que sean amables y cariñosas, además que no sean demasiado superficiales….y….según itachi-onii-san el tiene una novia desde pequeño… pero no le quiso decir a itachi, así que ami menos…

-COMO QUE UNA NOVIA! , si averiguo quien es la mato, la mato –soltó la haruno empuñando la mano-

-Jajajaja Sakura-san que graciosa- y siguieron hablando de cosas que les ocurrieron, de sus conocidos, etc.-

-Mientras…fugaku, fue donde la hokage

-Hokage-san e venido a pedirle que su podemos reinstituir a Sasuke como Ninja de konoha y a hinata…

Silencio- de acuerdo, como él es nacido en konoha no tendría muchos problemas , pero su hija hinata a nacido aquí?

-Nació en el país de las olas (no recuerdo si existe) –hablo el- tendría problema con eso?

-Algunos, pero si le hacemos algunas misiones, para ver cuanta lealtad tiene hacia el país del fuego y a konoha –hablo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Si… y para cuando seria?

-Una semana a lo mínimo

-De acuerdo hokage-san… -salio de la oficina pensando- _¿Dónde nació hinata?..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mientras donde esta? Itachi

-No se de quien me hablas Sasuke…

-Hinata, donde esta?... –itachi iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke le interrumpió- la verdad…

-Ella… salio –dijo no tonto ni perezoso- donde no se (mintió)

-de acuerdo… dile a mi padre que Salí- sale de la casa-

Cunado salio se tuvo que hacer espacio por todas las niñas que venían a visitar a itachi y a el. Y les rompió la cara a los jóvenes que venían a buscar a su Hinata.

Cuando pudo salir de su casa fue a caminar por konoha viendo los lugares conocidos por el.

Mientras con Hinata

Ellas fueron donde los amigos de Sakura, Hinata conoció a ten-ten, ino, kiba, shino aunque le dio miedo, shikamaru, chouji, sai, lee y naruto.

-te prometí que no veríamos de nuevo hinata-chan ;) –hablo naruto

-si… naruto-kun…

-hola…. ¿que hacen?... –miro mejor el hyuga- ¿Qué hace **ELLA** aquí?

-neji-san solo le mostraba a sus nuevos compañero

-¿Cómo que compañeros? –pregunto con una gran interrogante

-ella se unirá a los ninjas de konoha neji-san que bueno

-si…- miro para todas partes- me voy… -camina-

Lo quedo mirando- perdón pero me voy- camina por las calles buscando al hyuga –_donde esta?_ –y en una calle lo voy caminar- _si!..._ –y lo siguió sigilosa-

Cuando de repente desapareció en una nube de humo.

-donde esta? –Pregunto la niña mientras corría hacia la zona donde había desaparecido- ¿pero… como…?

-y así quieres ser un ninja de konoha? –se escucho la voz de neji que provenía de una árbol- hinata uchiha…

-Neji-san! Y-yo… no... –susurro torpe mientras bajaba la mirada

-así no lo conseguirás!... y… por que me seguías?

Desviando la mirada –yo no quise de verdad solo… quería verte… -se sonrojo por lo que dijo

-por que? –pregunto enojado el hyuga _¿acaso ella lo quería acosar?_

-no se…. perdón…. Pero nii-san me estará esperando… -se aleja corriendo del lugar…

_-nii-san… "neji-nii-san! __Vamos a jugar?" –_Recordó- mi hinata

El solo siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde se sentia en paz alado de _ella_ , para aclarar sus dudas.

_**Continuara…**_

Reviens?


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenese sus derechos son de kishimoto XDD y disfrutenla

"**la mision de ingreso**"

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro con los equipos.

Y tatsunade estaba designando quien seria el que evaluara su desempeño y a la ves le dijera sus errores.

-Ummm...… _naruto?... no a ese cabeza hueca ¿Sakura?... quizás pero la mande a una misión con shikamaru, chouji, lee y ten-ten… ¿sasuke? Quizás pero la cuidaría mucho y no podría mostrar su potencial…_ -bebió un poco mas de sake dulce-_ ¿sai? No… ino… esta enferma… ¿neji? Si… podría ser… itachi… no, de acuerdo… neji _shizune….. ¿Shizune donde estas? –la busco con la mirada-

-Tsunade-sama! –grito shizune entrando de la puerta- Un pueblo cercano al nuestro a sido atacado!

-como?... manda llamar a hinata y neji, diles que vengan ahora para una misión –la oji negro le obedeció y fue a buscarlos

Cuando llegaron los jóvenes les informaron sobre el asunto la cual le pareció una perdida de tiempo a neji.

-de acuerdo! –hablaron los jóvenes

-vallan! –grito y estos salieron corriendo- suerte …

Afuera del lugar

-neji-san que debemos llevar?

-Hem… armas un poco de ropa y dinero… te veo en el puente de la hoja en 10 minutos. –desapareció en una nube de humo.

Después en la casa de fugaku

-me voy… -hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Cuídate hija… -hablo fugaku mientras mikoto le daba un abrazo.

-cuídate –sasuke le abrazo y susurro- si no vuelve sana mato al hyuga…

Separándose de el – no te preocupes nii-san… -salio de la casa en dirección al puete.

Mientras

Desde hace unos 14 minutos había esperado el hyuga…

Enojado- donde esta? Esa niña… -cruzándose de brazos- _MALDICION! _

-neji-san… gomen por tardar… no savia donde quedaba el puente de la hoja…. ó_ò

- =_= de acuerdo vamos… -y empezaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Habían caminado todo el día pero faltaba mucho… así que acamparon debajo de un árbol. Neji fue a buscar leña, mientras ella colocaba la carpa.

- cuales serán sus jutsus?... no Avia pensado en eso… -cuando llego al campamento. Estaba echo bien- hinata

-si? –le miro mientras amarraba la ultima soga que sujetaba la carpa

-cuales son tu jutsus? –cuando hablo, sintió una mirada aparte de la de hinata ¿seria que los AMBU los siguen? O alguna otra persona

-mis… jutsus? Hem… pues

-Hay que prender el fuego –la interrumpió- me ayudas?

-s-s-sui-si- camino a su lado mientras el la miraba lo que le provocaba un sonrojo notorio

Oculto en uno árboles.

-es ella? –pregunto una voz masculina

-si… avisamos cuando…-pregunto otro hombre

-a media noche… obtendremos a la hyuga

- de acuerdo- y todos se dispersaron

Mientras

-shizune… dime… ¿en el pueblo que atacaron los maleantes robaron?

-Hem… no… solo destruyeron la puertas de las casas, y los aldeanos no se sentían seguros asíque mandaron por nuestros servicio…

-hummm...…

-¡ha!, verdad capturaron a uno de ellos por solo dice que están buscando a alguien… pero su identidad no la quieren decir

- áselo hablar, y si no lo quiere decir áselo Acosta de su vida shizune…

-pero tatsunade-sama!

-hazlo!

-de acuerdo…

Escuchando detrás de la puerta se encontraba fugaku, que había querido pasar pero al escuchar "solo dice que están buscando a alguien" se quedo parado.

Después a las 23.00

En el bosque silencio… hojas moverse al compás del viento todo oscuridad a excepción de la fogata.

Se encontraba el hyuga sentado alado de su compañera de misión es _bonita_… _calida, amable… _pero no era su hinata...

Acariciando su cabello- _... tu no eres mi hinata _– aparto la mano rápido. Cuando era pequeño había confundido a varias niñas pensando que hinata solo había jugado a esconderse. Pero no cada desilusión le dolía que no fuera ella.

Cuando empezó a caer gotas del cielo _estaba lloviendo_

Clac!

Se escucho el sonido de una rama romperse que hizo reaccionar a neji, raudo se levanto del suelo y se puso en posición de guardia

-SALGAN DE DONDE ESTEN! –grito sacando un kunai de su porta kunais

Sale de su escondite quedando a unos metros del hyuga- así que nos viste? Que agudeza hyuga, a pesar de ser muy joven- hablo un hombre de 20 o 27 años de un cabello café que le llegaba hasta los hombros en forma media ondulada, alto, tez blanca y unos ojos negros apagados. Y vestido con una capa que tapaba la mayoría de su vestimenta.

_Así que __los? __ Vi.-_Se pregunto el hyuga-_ maldición deben ser muchos! _– reacciono mirando de reojo a su compañera que aun dormía tranquila, así que rasgo el árbol en el cual se habían apoyado y tomo rápidamente a su compañera aun dormida , corrió siendo seguidos por unos ninjas,. Hasta que fue acorralado al borde de un barranco oscuro. –que quieren?-grito con su compañera en brazos

Señalo a la niña- a esa cosa que estas tomando- respondió tranquilo mientras 10 ninjas o más aparecían rodeándolos –

-Como le dices **cosa** a una persona?- grito furioso el hyuga

-si ella solo nos servirá por un momento… luego la desecharemos… como un objeto sin valor- hablo otro que era tapado completamente por una capa negra-

Dejando en el suelo a la joven se quedo parado con la cabeza agachada -malditos…. –y una gran cantidad de chacra era emanado por sus mano y a cada segundo crecía más y más- ¡HAAA! –corrió a atacar, mientras los otros se lanzaban al ataque

-ha? Neji-san que ocurre? –pregunto por el alboroto, pero cuando despertó completamente vio que no estaban en el campamento y a neji siendo reducido en el piso por varios hombres, cuando uno se percato de ella

-hyuga? Despertaste –hablo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la niña, y ella incrédula saco una espada

-_hy-hyuga_?- Escucho neji, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera. Pero alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento

-yo no soy hyuga!-grito hinata mientras tomaba mas fuerte la espada- mis padres son uchihas!-

-Ha… ya los recuerdos… esos ¡malditos!, Si no hubieran estado hay tu estarías muerta…-hablo el que era tapado completo por la capa.

Se quedo parada _¿como?…_ cuando se percato que neji estaba inconsciente y siendo golpeado por todos. Y corrió a ayudarlo mientras su espada era iluminada por su chacra, dañando mortalmente a los atacantes de su compañero.

-NEJI! –grito pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando no vio a nadie mas dejo su espada caer mientras corría hacia el- Neji? Neji? Despierta! –le empezó a mover mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- neji….

Alguien apareció detrás de ella cuando la joven se percato no tuvo tiempo de tomar la espada y fue tomada por el cuello impidiéndole respirar

-HAG!- miro a la persona y era la que se ocultaba por una capa, y tratando de zafarse pataleando, con un manoteo alejo el gorro que ocultaba la cara de la persona que tenia una quemadura en la mitad de su rostro y seguía bajando por su cuerpo- ha q-qu-e t-e occ-cur-rio?-hablo cuando el no le apretó tanto el cuello.

-fugaku uchiha lo sabe muy bien…- le apretó mas el cuello- pero tu no lo sabrás niña…

_**Continuara…**_

Reviens?

**Aneki-chan!**


	5. capitulo 5

Naruto no me pertenece, si no a kishimoto, que lo pasen genial o disfruten el fic

-ha! –le daba patadas la niña pero el hombre no cedía, seguro la dejaría inconsciente y se la llevaba

Cuando despertó neji vio a su compañera siendo ahorcada por uno de los que le ataco

-hin-hinata-trato de pararse pero las fuerzas no lo ayudaban, y cerro los ojos cansado- no…

La joven estaba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia cuando sintió una ráfaga alejando al malvado que la ahorcaba- Ash!- se callo en el suelo mientras respiraba normal

-hinata! –grito alguien, lo que llamo su atención, su padre estaba hay peleando contra el sujeto-

-padre!- grito cuando sintió a alguien que la tomaba por el hombro y lo miro - neji… -cuando vio que el se caía le sujeto antes que tocara el suelo, y el la rodeo con sus brazos

-estas bi-en?- pregunto el en su oído

-si, neji-san- cerro los ojos sintiendo el calor de el… no entendía porque, aquel abrazo le asía sentir tan cómoda… agradable, como si ya antes lo hubiera sentido… antes.

El hyuga vio que él de la capa, venció al padre de hinata y se dirigía hacia ellos. Ella no lo podría vencer y el estaba mal herido, cuando solo una opción cruzo por su mente- hinata… estaremos bien… ¿de acuerdo?- la abrazo mas fuerte-

Le asusto lo que dijo el niño- que?… a que te refieres neji-sa – cuando no sintió el suelo y empezaban a caer al vacío- haaaan! –neji se había lanzado con hinata al barranco, mientras el atacante miraba desde el borde como se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad y la lluvia… no le dejaba ver.

-_maldición! _– el hombre se alejo del barranco cuando sintió que mas personas se acercaban hacia ellos, así que el hombre desapareció en una cortina de humo

Cuando llego itachi, sasuke y shizune.

-Donde están?-pregunto la peli negro

-padre!-gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke y shizune corrieron hacia el

Para ver si tenía heridas o alguna fractura, mientras itachi inspeccionaba el lugar, para saber si hinata o neji estaban por el área…

_Nada…_

-sasuke… debemos llevar a papá al hospital… no podemos buscarla con esta lluvia- hablo cargando a fugaku en su espalda-

-NO!-grito el menor ante la vista atónita de shizune y su hermano- hinata esta siendo llevada por ese sujeto, y no sabemos si, esta bien o mal, o que intenciones tiene con ella!... hermano tenemos que ir a buscarla…

Lo miro… comprendía mucho por que el se había desesperado….

**FLASH BLACK**

_Corriendo por todo el bosque sasuke, itachi, shizune y fugaku, buscaban a hinata y neji. Cuando fugaku les dijo a sus hijos, que hinata estaba en peligro. Salieron corriendo, siendo detenidos en la puerta de konoha por shizune, así que tuvieron que decirle que buscaban a hinata por se descendiente directo de los uchiha, lo cual shizune les creyó._

_Cuando se acercaron a una fogata, pensaron que encontrarían a los dos jóvenes pero nada. _

_-hi-hin-nata – se quedo parado el joven mirando la fogata- itachi… hinata… ¿esta muerta?_

_El miro tristemente no savia como responderle, ni siquiera el savia la respuesta, cuando vio en el árbol una marca, se acercó a ella y la analizo…_

_-NEJI!- escucharon y fugaku fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escucho el grito._

**THE END** **FLASH BLACK**

Sabía como se sentía, después de todo ellos la había cuidado desde que la encontraron, y ahora que desapareciera, sin saber nada de ella, les desesperaba.

-sasuke…- se acerco a el y coloco su mano, en el hombro de su hermano menor- nuestro padre esta mal, con esta lluvia no la encontraremos, y no sabemos si aquel hombre la tiene o si se callo en el barranco. - señalo el abismo- Pero no tienes que preocuparte neji esta con ella, y mañana iremos a buscarla. ¿de acuerdo? –

el menor zafándose de la mano de su hermano camino hacia konoha –vamos –

-… sasuke… shizuna-san vamos…. – camino siendo seguido por shizune-

-_ …con neji… que felicidad de verdad! ¬¬_

La morena volteo y pensó -_neji hinata cuídense por favor… -_ y volteo donde los uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji!...

Neji!

Abriendo lo ojos pesadamente la miro todo su rostro empapado sus ojosperla desbordando lagrimas… esperen… ojos perla? No… mentira….

Al día siguiente

Todo Abia secado dejando un hermoso paisaje. Mientras debajo de un árbol se encontraba los jóvenes.

El joven despertó y sintió un espantoso dolor de cabeza, y pensó "¿donde estoy?" lo ultimo que recordó fue que caía de un barranco y hinata… Hinata tenia los ojos perla!, neji girándose donde hinata la vio aun dormida… ¿Cómo son su ojo?. No aria una estupidez como naruto, pero su ojo… así que acercándose lentamente a ella se inclino tomando con sus manos los parpados de ella los empezó a abrir lentamen

-neji-san que haces?- se asusto

-hi-hinata he como estas?

-he… con un pequeño dolor en el ojo… y que haces?- él alejo sus manos mientras se levantaba rápido.

-cof cof revisaba si tenias algo porque no despertabas ^.^U cof cof- hablo con un rubor y miraba a otra parte de reojo

- estoy bien…. Y debemos buscar el sendero hacia algún lugar- hablo mientras se levantaba, y el muchacho noto que ella tenia vendas en su brazo derecho, lo cual ella noto- no te preocupes por mi brazo ya lo cure al igual que tu cabeza y cuerpo :D…. O.O

- ·o· mi cuerpo? – Miro y tenia vendas en su abdomen, otra en la pierna y en su mano- aah-

- O/O n-no lo quise decir así… solo que te cure en las partes donde te lastimaste!, nada mas!-

-hahahahahahahaha hinata que pensaste- se reía neji a carcajadas (n/a: se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza hahah) mientras la otra le miraba atónita y echa un tomate

- neji-san no es gracioso /

- :) losiento, no lo pude evitar

- _así no era como me lo describieron sus amigos y compañeros… _mejor vamos… de acuerdo? -se coloco alado de el y empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose hacia alguna aldea que este cerca.

Mientras en konoha, la familia uchiha tanto como hyuga se encontraba en una junta, por los dos herederos desaparecidos

- itachi, mi clan les dará a los uchiha el apoyo suficiente para encontrar a hinata y a neji. Solo necesitamos saber en que lugar estuvo cuando los perdieron

- gracias por su apoyo señor hyuga, y entre los dos clanes, contando con la ayuda de konoha, ya que tatsunade-sama también nos brindo algo de su apoyo, encontraremos a neji-san y a mi hermana.-

Mientras

-sasuke-kun… lo lamento de verdad, pero esta no es la opción mas lógica- hablo la peli roza.

-no, si quieres encontrarla deber ir a por ella, si quieres yo te ayudo :D- dijo animado el rubio

-sakura, conociendo a mi hermano esperara a que mi padre se recupere para buscarlos, y seria mejor que me adelante, por si ocurre algo… si les ocurrió algo quise decir. –tomo algo de ropa y la echo a la mochila- y naruto, si quieres ayudarme ve y busca un poco de ropa, necesito tu… ¬¬ ayuda….

-muy bien!- grito corriendo hacia su casa-

-y yo?

-si quieres ven, si no cúbrenos, diciendo que fuimos a una villa o pueblo…- se acomodo la mochila.

-voy!, no les dejare la diversión :D –corrió hacia la puerta.

-sakura…

Volteo sonrojada- s-si?

-gracias… - le sonrío de forma que ella no había visto.

-sasuke-kun- se volteo en dirección a su casa, desapareciendo entre los tejados.

Se dirijio hacia el muro de su habitación, viendo una antigua foto de itachi, hinata y el los tres sonrientes -hinata… espera solo un poco…- se alejo de aquel muro caminando hacia la puerta.

Continuara

Reviens?


	6. Chapter 6

(Me enrede en una parte. Naruto y Sasuke se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, y sakura sigue enamorada del pero quiere encontrar a su amiga Hinata por lo que no lo acosa al extremo.)

Bla bla bla: comentario de personaje

(bla bla bla) :comentarios míos

"_bla bla bla" _: pensamiento de personaje

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi kishimoto (soy tu fans! o)

"en busca de los desaparecidos"

Ya había pasado una hora así que el Uchiha estaba en la puerta de la hoja esperando a sus dos compañeros, que se habían retrasado un poco-

-a qué hora llegaran?- dijo de manos cruzadas mostrando así su enojo.

Apareciendo en una cortina de humo –Sasuke ya llegamos, lo sentimos por la demora- sonrieron culpables la haruno y el Uzumaqui.

-no importa, vamos?- dijo este, todos empezaron a caminar.

Mientras con los perdidos, ellos desde hace un rato estaban caminando por un sendero que los guiaría hacia un pueblito, cuando encontraron un pequeño rio de agua limpia, así que decidieron limpiarse un poco al igual que limpiar su ropa. Mientras se zambullían en el agua. Cuando seco la ropa.

-Neji-san puedes voltearte?- le dijo estando en la orilla del rio.

-si - se volteo. Mientras la Uchiha corría hacia los arboles donde estaba la ropa seca, para cambiarse, mientras el otro le invadía la curiosidad, de girarse, pero él no podía ya que es muy controlado y maduro para hacer eso. –Hinata ya?

-no!- le grito.

Después que ella se cambiara le toco a Neji que desapareció en una cortina de humo y llego donde la ropa.

-_porque no hice eso yo?_ –se preguntó ella.

Cuando Neji termino, se devolvieron al sendero para retomar su marcha hacia algún pueblito. En todo el transcurso del viaje estuvo silencioso con excepción del chocar de las ramas y el bailar de las hojas.

-y… Neji-san desde cuando estas en konoha?- trato de hacer conversación la niña.

-hace 17 o 18 años, o mejor dicho –le sonrío- desde que nací. Y tú, cuando llegaste hace un par de semanas

-si… -dijo sonrojada.

-y antes donde vivías?- pregunto el mayor.

- donde nos vimos en el país de la ola –le sonrío. Mientras este se avergonzaba un poco por lo que le dijo en aquel lugar.

-he… Hinata, lo siento… por lo que te dije- dijo este mirando hacia al frente.

-no importa... Si ahora lo encuentro gracioso- le sonrío.

-y esos tipos que querían contigo? –dijo este más serio.

-no sé – respondió ésta cuando a lo lejos se veía una pequeña casita con otras más haciendo les compañía- nii-san mira estamos llegando! –Dijo, Neji la quedo mirado, cuando ella noto sus error- Neji-san lo siento, no quise decirte nii-san… solo que…

-extrañas a Sasuke? ¿No? -dijo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ella a sitio volteándose hacia el pueblo– nunca me he apartado del… por eso… pensé que el eras tú. –dicho eso la niña volteo donde el hyuga- pero no importa… sigamos? –ella camino rápido.

El otro la siguió callado – _así que me confundió con su hermano?_ –Cuando una cara toda triste apareció- _tan feo soy? ~-~_

Cuando llegaron vieron varios locales de comida y a los dos le sonó el estómago después de todo no comieron desde ayer en la mañana.

-he… parece que tengo dinero aquí – busca en su bolsillo y encontró 15 yenes y lo demás estaba en su campamento.

-y yo- busco en su bolsillo encontró 25 yenes- comamos algo? – le sonrío.

-si! – y caminaron hacia algún local.

Mientras cerca de aquel lugar un hombre de ojos negros lo observaba desde hace unas horas cuando estaban en el rio.

-aquí están? –se preguntó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras con el equipo de Sasuke

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Sasuke les dirigía, pero él no recordaba bien donde quedaba ya que era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero su orgullo no le dejaba decir que se habían perdido.

-Sasuke-kun sabes dónde estamos o no?-dijo la haruno dudosa del Uchiha.

-sakura solo debemos seguir el sendero y buscar un… árbol con una rasgón. Dijo impresionando los árboles.

-mira una fogata –dijo Naruto señalándolo alado del árbol que buscaba Sasuke -si hubieras dicho una fogata lo habríamos encontrado hace un buen rato- hablo enojado mientras sakura miraba con cara de cansancio ~-~ -_Sasuke…_

-el abismo conducirá donde están Neji y Hinata, así que tiremos a Naruto para que sepa por donde se fueron los jóvenes.

-por qué yo?- grito el rubio

-no podemos tirar a sakura, y yo podría morir. –dijo tranquilo.

-así que prefieres que yo muera- dijo Naruto y Sasuke se quedó callado "si".

-a ver...-saco el mapa de su mochila, y lo vio- está un rio al fondo del abismo, y ese conduce a un pueblo… podíamos llegar a ese lugar por este camino-señalo el camino en el que estaban antes-y de seguro encontraremos a Hinata y Neji en ese lugar

-en cuanto tiempo llegaremos?- pregunto el Uzumaqui.

-si vamos rápido…llegaremos… en… 30 min.- guardo su mapa

-bien –dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a correr, siendo seguido por sus compañeros

Después en el pueblo Neji y Hinata terminaron de comer, así que siguieron buscaron a alguien que supiera porque camino se podría ir a konoha, así que se separaron y el lugar de encontró sería un rio cerca del pueblo. Hinata fue por los lugares que había comerciantes y almacenes.

Entro a uno a preguntar, estaba atendiendo una ancianita que parecía adorable –disculpe… -dijo la niña

-si? –la miro y dijo- que quiere mi hijita?.

-sabe dónde podría encontrar mapas o que alguien me diga por donde podría ir a una villa. –hablo

-niña –hablo un hombre pálido, castaño y ojos negros- yo te llevo al lugar donde podría darte una dirección para irte a konoha- dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía.

-de acuerdo –dijo sonriente, mientras seguía a ese hombre.- cuídese señora. (Gomen por las personas que ven a Hinata como torpeo o inocente en esta historia xD)

-adiós –dijo la ancianita.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar que no había gente, el hombre se detuvo lo que a ella le dio mala espía.

-niña debes irte de ente lugar ahora!- le grito, lo que a ella le asusto.

-de que hablas?, porque me dices eso? –pensó, cuando recordó "darte una dirección para irte a konoha"- como sabes a donde quiero ir? –se asustó retrocediendo.

-toma… -le paso un mapa, pero ella no lo quería recibir- toma, esto te llevara a casa!

Lo sujeto- no me mientes? –dijo mirando el mapa.

-Hinata yo nunca te traicionaría, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, por eso debes irte, de verdad, ahora corre y busca a Neji y váyanse! –dijo para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero fue detenido por Hinata.

-como sabes mi nombre? Y de Neji-san? –dijo, pero este se soltó de su agarre mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, ella se quedó pensando, pero decidió ir al lugar de encuentro con Neji.

Lo espero por unos minutos, pero no llegaba –ha…Neji-san…. Ven pronto… -tiro una piedrita el agua y otra, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien. –Neji-san? –volteo hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los pasos.

Continuara….

(Reviens?)

Hay algunos que están enredados xD


	7. capitulo 7

Lo saque antes de tiempo :B que lo disfruten :D a hay una parte sasuhina

Nejihina cap. 7 "un fragmento de la verdad"

Neji caminaba tranquilo al lugar de encontró, con un mana que los llevaría a su hogar.

-ha! – se escuchó un grito, que alerto al hyuga, así que corrió donde ese escuchaba el grito.

-Hinata.- dijo el mayor, para ver como un hombre se llevaba a la niña desapareciendo entre los arboles.- maldición!.

-Neji!- se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí, el hyuga volteo, para ver a Sasuke, Naruto y sakura acercarse.

-vamos!- grito este para salir corriendo por el lugar donde desapareció su compañera, seguido por el equipo 7.

Mientras con el raptor, él se encontraba saltando por todos lados con Hinata.

-suélteme!- le grito dándole patadas ya que sus manos estaba amarradas.

- no acaso no puedes librarte por que no tienes tu espada?- la hyuga solo se quedó callada- acaso tus padres no te enseñaron tus habilidades? Juken, rotación, puño suave?- la niña le quedo mirando.

-cállese y mejor suélteme!- le grito para golpearlo en la cara, lo que hiso que el la soltara desde el árbol, la niña se encontró cayendo, cuando una emanación de chacra salió por los poros de su cuerpo, lo que no le hizo golpear tan fuerte contra el suelo, se sentó en el piso.- q-que que… fue eso? –se quedó en shock. – pa-pa-parece lo que uso Neji en su combate…

-ese es tu poder… - dijo el hombre saliendo entre los árboles, la niña lo quedo mirando asustada.- hyuga Hinata…-

-qu-que?... – unas pequeñas imágenes recorrieron su mente

_-un gusto conocerla Hinata-chan – la tomo de la mano- ¿quiere ir a jugar? –le sonrío-_

_-s-si Neji-nii-san… -_

_-mikoto sácala de aquí!- grito fugaku, mientras mikoto se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos_

_-estarás bien con nosotros…- salió corriendo de ese lugar_

-cállate! –Le grito la menor mientras salían pequeñas lagrimas.- mientes…- el hombre la tomo del brazo, pero se encontraba rodeado por los clones de Naruto.

-**oye a donde crees que vas?! –**le dijeron todos mientras se colocaban en posición de ataque.

El hombre se alejó de la niña lentamente, y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

-Naruto, aparecerse así, hace que la persona tenga tiempo de correr- dijo sakura toda enojada, y le dio un golpe con su fuerza descomunal.

Sasuke, solo corrió donde Hinata para abrazarla y darle un beso, lo que dejo muy sorprendido a sakura y Naruto, pero a Neji le dio cólera que la besara de esa forma.

-nii-nii-san ¿por-porque me beso? –sakura solo se quedó en el lugar, porque Sasuke el amor de infancia había besado a su hermana en la boca? ¿Acaso ellos tenían una relación?.

-tu eres mi novia… - le dijo para besarla de nuevo- desde pequeño lo fuiste-

-qué?!- grito sakura llorando.- Hinata!Tú me dijiste que entre tú y Sasuke no había nada! –salió corriendo del lugar.

-sakura!- dijo Naruto persiguiendo a sakura, Hinata solo se alejó de su hermano para dirigirse hacia un árbol donde se recostó.

Sasuke se quedó en ese lugar, fue mal momento de decir eso, al instante sintió una mirada posarse en él, era Neji que en su cara observo una gran ira acumulada. –qué hyuga?-

-nada Uchiha- escupía con acides

Se había hecho más tarde para volver, así que asieron una pequeña fogata, nadie se hablaba, solo se deban miradas de nostalgia y rabia. Querían descansara, pero no con esos hombres rondando, así que montarían guardia de dos personas, el primero Neji y Hinata (ya que eran los que no tenían demasiado sueño :B )

-ne-Neji-san?.- dijo la menor mientras se sonrojaba.

-si? –el volteo donde ella, lo que le hizo sonrojarse más.

- solo los hyuga pueden hacer un po-poder rarito…. Como que emane… chacra de su cu-cueerpo? –dijo volteándose hacia otro lado.

-sí, es un jutsu que nos caracteriza (la verdad parece que no xD kabuto lo hacía con sus manos si mal no recuerdo) ¿por qué? –dijo mientras le miraba y deslizaba su mano por el cabello de la niña.

-etto… solo preguntaba –le dijo sonriente.

-sabes me recuerdas a mi prima… tanto físicamente que en tus acciones…- le dijo melancólico el mayor

-de verdad? Y donde esta ella? –le dijo mirándolo.

-la muerte decidió apartarla de mi… -le dijo el, mientras una lagrima rebelde se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-ho, lo siento… Neji-san…- ella se sintió incomoda- y que te gusta?

- como que?-

-no sé , comida, animales, chicas?- lo último lo dijo media picara, lo que le hiso reír a Neji.

Mientras Sasuke observaba a los niños, se sentía idiota, logro alejarla más que acercarla, y el resultado que estuviera más con Neji, acaso no fue destinado para estar con ella? Solo hermanos?, y que tal si recuerda que ella es hyuga, ya no estarían más cerca, solo amigos. Ni siquiera eso. Conocidos.

-no… -eso fue lo único que logro pronunciar ya que unas gotas salladas salían de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, lo dejaron todo normal, pero se encontraron con dos caminos que señalaban que iban para konoha, así que decidieron seguir a Neji.

En el camino una neblina espesa cubría cada parte del inmenso bosque. Lo que hacía difícil caminar por ahí.

-Naruto? –dijo sakura mirando para todas partes.

-aquí sakura –dijo el rubio saltando, al instante la haruno se acercó a él para irse juntos.

Mientras más caminaban más espesa se hacia la neblina, lo que Neji no entendía ¿cuán lejos quedaba la aldea de antes?, si solo había corrido poco.

-alto! –grito este, así todos le obedecieron.

-qué pasa? –dijo el Uchiha molesto.

-vamos caminando por un largo tiempo, acaso no es raro, desde hace media hora debimos haber llegado a la aldea- dijo este.

-tiene razón…- dijo Naruto.

-es un jutsu de ilusión –dijo la haruno, para hacer sellos con sus manos y romper el jutsu. – dónde estamos?!.- grito para ver que estaba en medio del bosque sin sendero.

Neji activo su byakugan – eso no es todo… caímos en su trampa…-.

Mientras en con itachi, él y varios ninjas de konoha y el clan hyuga se encontraban por el lugar donde había visto por última vez a su hermana.

-kakashi-sempai –dijo el Uchiha mientras se dirigía a un hombre de cabellera plateada, que tenía cubierta una parte de su cara mostrando uno de sus ojos negros, que leía normalmente su libro.

-si itachi?- hablo sin dejar de ver su libro.

- podría invocar a sus sabuesos para encontrar a Neji-kun y Hinata.

Dejando de lado su libro hiso algunos sellos, para que aparecieran varios perros, de diferentes tamaños y características. Y Saco una blusa de tirantes de Hinata de su bolsillo y lo coloco frente a la nariz de los canes- búsquela…- dijo eso, y todos desaparecieron de lugar.

-he kakashi-sempai…- dijo itachi asustado- porque tiene una blusa de Hinata?.

-etto... –se miró sonrojado, para luego mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa, y esconder tontamente la ropa detrás de el- … me la paso tu padre para encontrarla.

- mi padre está en el hospital- dijo enojado, así que activo su sharingan, mientras kakashi veía como varias personas lo desmembraban pedazo por pedazo, hasta degollarlo.

-HAAAA!, PA-PARA!- dijo para luego caer al suelo noqueado.

- no te metas con mi hermana depravado… (Sorry ^^ quería colocar un poquitito de depravación) – Dijo, mientras todos los presentes los miraban asombrados, el Uchiha agacho un poquito la cabeza, no dejando ver su cara- y al que haga algo similar, le ocurrirá algo peor –dijo mostrando su sharingan de la forma más espeluznante.

-s-si!- dijeron todos, mientras perseguían a los sabuesos.

Volviendo con los otros

En una parpadeo se encontraban rodeados por muchos ninjas que antes ya los había atacados, pero en esta ocasión eran como unos 90 aproximadamente no como antes que solo iban uno lo máximo 12.

-cómo es posible que unos simples niños nos hayan descubierto?- dijo uno de ellos.

-maldición! Que quieren?!- grito el Uchiha.

-a la niña de pelo largo, si nos la dan… no les aremos daño… de acuerdo?- dijo otro de los malos.

-no, no les daremos a una compañera de konoha!- grito el uzumaki para hacer varios clones que empezaron a atacar a los perseguidores.

Cuando la Uchiha miro, a uno lo reconoció, aquel hombre que le dio el mapa, acaso le quería tender una trampa? . Pero el savia su nombre por qué?

La oji negro corrió donde el castaño, lo tomo del brazo para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, se detuvo.

-que quieres?- dijo el castaño mientras se soltaba del agarre.

-por qué sabes mi nombre?, quien eres, y por qué me quieres raptar?- dijo, al instante en su mano se reflejaba una emanación de chacra que al momento se iban formando rallos.

El otro la miro pensativo. Pera luego suspirar- de acuerdo… tu eres Hinata hyuga, la heredera de él clan hyuga, prima de Neji, la razón de que ahora eres una Uchiha comenzó hace 17 o 18 años, cuando tú eras tan solo una niña.

_Flash black_

_Una noche tranquila en la aldea de konoha, todo el lugar una tranquilidad silenciosa que se encontraba un todo lugar, menos en el clan Uchiha, donde se encontraban varios hombres vestidos de negro, que de pieza en pieza buscaban ._

_-lo encontraste?- dijo uno a su compañero._

_-no- le respondió._

_Otro se acercó – buscamos en toda la casa, al parecer se fueron de este lugar ya que no encuentro nada de su pertenencia-._

_-maldición! – Grito golpeando la pared- llevamos varios días planeando esto, y ahora…-_

_Otro que había revisado el sótano, se acercó y con una sonrisa torcida dijo- que tal si vamos donde los hyuga, o nos iremos con las manos vacías?, he investigado, y observe que no hay mucha diferencia respecto a sus medidas de seguridad._

_-de acuerdo, iremos a por la heredera del otro clan-._

_Salieron del lugar, pera irse rápido hacia el otro clan, donde se encontraban todos dormidos, lo que le dio ventaja de llevarse a la niña. Cuando estuvieron en el bosque, escucharon los gritos de los miembros del clan, lo cual les alerto que irían a por ellos._

_Cuando llegaron al campamento donde estaban los ninjas. Uno de ellos se asombró, ya que le habían dicho que era un niño, y era Uchiha._

_La niña se despertó, se asustó al no estar en su casa, lo que le hizo corres pero fue detenida fácilmente por uno de ellos._

_-a donde quería ir la niña?- dijo otro que estaba sentado en la fogata._

_-la llevare a dormir- dijo el quela detuvo, mientras la cargaba y cela llevaba a una carpa._

_-do-do-dónde estoy?, nii-nii-san don-donde es-esta? Mi papá? Ma-ma-má?- dijo llorando._

_-Hinata… -le dijo, mientras le sacaba las lágrimas-._

_-qui-quién eres?-._

_-soy… kou… hyuga…- dijo este-_

_-kou? Que me van a hacer?- dijo esta mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba la manga de la polera._

_Continuara…._

_**Reviens*~***_


End file.
